


spineless

by lichtenbergs



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shingeki no Kyojin Fusion, Angst, Blood, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Destruction, Hurt/Comfort, Mineta Minoru Dies, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Titans, first of all ochako and denki are besties, god intended it, if autocorrect didn't prevent it, slaps fic I can fit so much angst in this bad boy, the Scouts, traitors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29757693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lichtenbergs/pseuds/lichtenbergs
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Eri & Midoriya Izuku, Eri & Shinsou Hitoshi, Kaminari Denki/Shinsou Hitoshi, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 5





	spineless

He was trapped . well-- everyone was but Denki preferred to feel special. He, unlike most, wanted to explore. He wanted to be his own hero. well, other people's too but his own sounded way cooler.

Kaminari couldn't discredit the walls. He knew of the dangers that lay beyond them, and he also knew that those walls kept humanity safe and protected . though, Denki was quite an inquisitive young man. Kaminari questioned everything around him. Why were they suddenly at large ? What was he gonna have for lunch ? If he stepped outside those bounds, would he be killed on sight ? Or would it take some time for _them_ to scout him out ?

Though it may not seem exciting for most, well, most would find it terrifying, it drove deeper into denki's brain than the schoolwork ever did . He wanted to learn about those who roamed the Earth and their purpose, not a dead guy and a bunch of sciencey stuff . He wanted to know more, wanted to see them with his own eyes and explore deeper into their species than anyone else ever could. He was curious, to say the least.

And if there was one thing everyone hated denki for, it was his curiosity.

The walls existed for a reason. No one entered or left, well, unless you were a Scout, of course. Outside the walls laid a miraculous species, one which no one really understood.

 _Titans_.

Titans came in all different shapes and sizes, some ranging from two metres, just slightly taller than the average human, all the way up to sixty metres. Well, 60 metres was a rough estimate, no one really got close enough to measure just how tall those titans were. They could stand proud in contrast to the walls. The walls, in question, stretched up fifty of pure. . . well, no one knew exactly what they were made of, but the point is that they were unbreakable. Or so they had all thought.

Denki was one of the few with the need to explore past the walls. If there was one thing the boy hated above all, it was being confined, even if being confined kept him alive .

It had begun when hitoshi, his friend, had shown him the books that he had collected over the years. The books which were laced with the facts about the species, their habitat and origin.

“ So wait ! ” Kaminari exclaimed, throwing his palms to his temples in momentary shock. “ Titans don't eat people for nutrition . they just gobble then up for fun ? ” Hitoshi shrugged, his movements blasé and almost robotic. It was something they had gone over multiple times before, but Hitoshi had soon realised that Kaminari constantly wanted to confirm his findings, as if each and every book was lying .

“ That's so crazy ! Do you think humans taste yummy? ”

Hitoshi only glanced to kaminari, giving yet another shrug. " I can't say I've ever thought about it . Though, we must be somewhat appetising, wouldn't you think ?” Kaminari seemed to ponder the thought for a moment. He closed his eyes, trying to picture what he believed titans to look like, after all, he had never seen one. Well, not until the dawn of July 1st.

He opened his eyes, letting a huff of wind roll past his lips as he laid against the stone pavement. The streets were dull. They always were at this time of morning .

“ what did you get for your birthday ?” Denki stole a glance at the boy next to him. He had just turned eleven today, two days after his own, no less.

“ This book. Dad told me to open it, since you know, he's not back yet . Left a note and everything . ” Hitoshi's simple reply made Denki grin. Hitoshi’s father was the commander of the Scouts. The Scouts were a taboo in society, Denki never understood why. His mind had been decided when he was young, he wanted to be with the Scouts, and anyone who told him no suffered from an intense silent treatment from the eleven year old.

“ What are you waiting for ?! ” Denki’s voice rang throughout the street, resulting in a roll of Hitoshi’s eyes. “Quieten down, why don’t you? I shouldn’t even have this book, the military police will snatch it if they see it ! ” Denki was yanked down by the back of his neck, Hitoshi leaning in close to his ear, keeping pressure on his nape, even giving it a small pinch when Denki had tried struggling. “ ‘Toshi-” Denki whined, shaking his head, trying to pry his best friend’s hand from his neck. Another pinch.

Kaminari only continued to kick and struggle under Hitoshi's vice grip, his friend applying more and more pressure. It was nothing out of the ordinary; two eleven year old boys, fighting in the middle of an empty road. It was normal for them, at least. Denki's shouts grew louder, and hitoshi dropped his uptight expression, trading it for laughter as he moved to sit on his friend's back.

Hitoshi's thoughts regarding his book went flying out the window. He should be happy. His father would be back later today, it was his birthday and he was spending it with his friend, rather than his bullies. Life could be good, even if it was for a day.

Their shenanigans continued for a few moments, Denki rolling onto his back and shoving his palms against Hitoshi's face . Their constant laughter almost blocked out the sound of chains.

Almost .

Both Kaminari and Shinso froze. The Scouts. Denki shoved Hitoshi from his torso, scrambling to his feet, just as Hitoshi did, his new book trapped against his chest, arms folded over as if it was all he had.

To an extent, it was.

The sound of the gates opening were one thing that people both hated and loved. While their open passage meant relief, relief that there wasn't a bloody massacre, they also caused distress. The gate was a way in. The Scouts fought on the outside, they explored the world and took down any titan that tried stopping them. Though, coming in from the habitat of titan's caused speculation on whether as the gates shut, a stray would manage to get in.

Denki never feared that . After all, those guys were his heroes, they had protected and stolen back _their_ land. they could take down a measly titan with a blink of an eye.

He didn't miss the way Hitoshi's face went through a series of emotions. A range consisting of happiness, which quickly faded to a look of anxious terror.

Oh right .

Kaminari felt kinda stupid for letting that slip out of his head. The chances of The Scouts returning as a full group was slim. In most cases,they halved or quartered their numbers. It wasn't like Denki could understand what Hitoshi was feeling right now. After all, his father was the commander of the Scouts. He was in charge. Any deaths and injuries that happened fell upon him. Not to mention that the commander was at a slim chance of returning anyway .

He didn't wanna think about how Hitoshi must be feeling, he got picked on and blamed enough for the deaths of soldiers, even if it wasn't something he had any say in.

People loitered, staying back from the streets, in the comfort of their own homes, yet peeking out of their doors or windows, eyes staring at the gates. Denki viewed their stares as that of prey. Prey which locked eyes with it's predator, until the very final moments. He almost laughed.

Outside was not the predator. Outside was the prey. Outside granted them _freedom_ .

There were a number of things which followed.

The most noticeable being the soft clank of chains as they rolled into themselves, elevated fifty metres in the air. though, Denki thought, while it is soft to me, to those who stood upon those walls, it was probably terribly loud .

The second thing was the yells. The yells which showcased victory. Yells which conveyed success. Yells of pride. Yells.

Denki stared at the troops with a glint in honey golden eyes. Stared with admiration; stared with hope; stared with belonging . He knew he would end up there. He'd train and train until he was good enough, though given the falling numbers of recruits, he doubted that he would have competition.

It was Hitoshi who moved first. The boy didn't hesitate. He raced forward, pushing past anyone who dared to come out of their house, pushing past anyone who ran inside. The next few moments were a blur.

A blur which was like dirtied and smudged glasses; somewhat distinguishable, but nothing clear. If anything, mildly annoying and a huge inconvenience. Though, looking back on it, Denki wished that the blur turned to black. He wished that he didn't have to remember the next few moments.

The yells of victory halted as whisper made it way up the street, weaving and dancing between each and every Scout. There was a pause. Denki stared, hopeful. Perhaps a speech would follow, a speech of new land. A speech of hope and success.

There was a reason why the city of Saitama fell silent.

He stared at Hitoshi, whose eyes were trained on his father, a look which could encompass joy-- if he were to properly show his emotions, that is. Aizawa had always stayed strong throughout every mission for the past four years, and he wasted no time telling a seven year old Hitoshi that there would be a day, where he wouldn't return.

While his father had returned, it was just a wonder for _how many more times_.

Denki follows his eyes, staring towards his friend's father, yet he wasn't looking for his family. He wasn't looking for his husband, he wasn't looking for his little girl, Eri, who was in the care of a friend. He wasn't looking at Hitoshi. He was looking at the wall, eyes wide.

Part of Denki wondered what had happened. Was there something wrong with the wall? Or maybe that look was that of an unbelievable victory settling within the Commander's bones.

Denki glanced up.

He wished that he hadn't.


End file.
